Reality Check
by dwkc0207
Summary: Two weeks after the season 2 finale, reality sets in for Derek and Karen. Everything changes when they see each other again. Let's be real, you can't hide true love for long.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought I would add to the post finale fics because I can't get enough of them! Obviously the ending was not happy for Cartwills fans so this is how we fix it in our minds : ) Hope you like it! This story is sappy and romantic, at least the first few chapters will be. Please read and review and let me know if you like it! **

**I don't own Smash, unfortunately **

Karen's POV

Karen just sat on the couch in her living room because that's all she could bring herself to do when she wasn't performing. It had been two weeks after the Tony's. Everything was setting in. The fact that she lost to Ivy, the fact that Jimmy was in prison, which was probably a good thing, the fact that she hadn't hardly seen or talked to Derek since she went to his room and tried to drag him out of bed. She couldn't stop thinking about what he said in his acceptance speech, that he _loved _Ivy. I mean she did tell Ivy to try and get Derek out of bed but did he really go and say that. The fact that he didn't say anything about Karen in his speech really got to her. She was the one that talked him into doing Hit List, but all he said was _I love Ivy blah blah blah_. Well that's bs, Ivy was his second choice, always.

What's more is that she had no idea why she couldn't stop thinking about Derek when she should be thinking about Jimmy, who is sitting in jail. But that was the sad truth. When Derek wouldn't leave his room for those few weeks before the Tony's it really got to her. She cared for him so much, but why couldn't she just say that. She didn't want him to be alone, but why didn't she just fix that. She had several opportunities to be with him and make him happy. Now he was slipping away with Ivy, and now she is realizing Derek is all she wants. Great timing….

She was so stupid about Jimmy. She wasn't the kind of girl to have a boyfriend in jail. Karen figured she had served her purpose in Jimmy's life, which was to get him on a clean track. You can't just change people and make them into whoever you want. She didn't want the past looming over her. Those memories would always haunt her, she would always be nervous he would go back to his old ways. That was no way to live. Derek was right about one thing, Jimmy was no good for her. Maybe he told Jimmy to stay away to protect her, or because he loved her then too.

She should tell Derek how she feels. The truth is he is part of the reason she left Dev, and almost all of the reason she won't be with Jimmy. She was so blind, Derek had been there for her since she started this crazy ride on Broadway, and she knows he cares for her. Probably even loves her, hopefully. She needs to tell him. Even if she gets rejected, she needs him to know so he can make a final decision and end this love triangle once and for all. Her or Ivy. That's it. The risks are obvious, losing him as a friend would be horrible. But then again, if he stayed in her life as a friend, it would be impossible for her to see him with Ivy all of the time. She couldn't bare it. She wonders if that's how Derek felt when she was with Jimmy. What a mess. What she had with Jimmy was excitement and lust. Now those feelings have faded, but she still feels love…for Derek.

She broke down crying, regretting pushing him aside and remembering that right there on that very couch he had kissed her. She felt it then, she could sense what was between them when he looked into her eyes while they kissed. She was so stupid to stop, she was thinking with her head and not her heart. Her head was like 'don't do this, what about Jimmy', but her heart was bursting out of her chest and didn't want that moment to end. She really should stop being so logical all the time. So it was official, she would tell Derek, but how….

Derek's POV

Derek sat in his apartment, his life had drastically changed over the past two weeks. He still was coming to terms with the Ivy situation. At first, the thought seemed great. He wouldn't be lonely, and he could be with someone he cared about. But then reality set in just a few days later. Ivy wanted to keep working. She didn't want to lose her momentum. It was crazy to have a baby with someone you haven't even been in a long term relationship with. This is Broadway, you can't just take time off. She didn't want to fade away. Now that she is on the top, she wants to stay there. That's what she kept saying anyway. Derek said he would be there for their kid whether they were together or not, but Ivy didn't want to be 'a burden' or some nonsense like that. He tried really hard to convince her that is would all work out, but he didn't want to fight her. It was her body and her decision at the end of the day. If she really wanted a kid, she would have kept it, but sadly she didn't. Their whirlwind relationship ended as fast and as intense as it started. It's hard to stay together after something like that, so they decided not to. He hadn't really talked to anyone because he had taken time off to get everything situated with Ivy, which ended up being nothing. Derek was hurting, this was not easy. He thought he could be a good father. Maybe it was for the best, Ivy was volatile and it was hard to raise a child in the world of Broadway. But there he was again, alone.

His thoughts turned to none other than Karen Cartwright. The only person he every really thought about when he was alone. He was in love with her. Yes he loved Ivy, but he was always _in _love with Karen. He had admitted that to himself a while ago, but not to anybody else. Ivy probably knew on some level. Karen had clearly moved on, which is why he jumped at the chance to be with Ivy, so he didn't have to be alone. She wasn't Karen, but she was better than an empty bed every night. He tried hard to get over Karen, but it's hard to just stop being in love with someone. Anyway, since she was still a good friend, he wanted to talk to her about everything that had happened, he needed her to know what he was going through. He felt bad for not supporting her after she lost the Tony too. As if she knew he was thinking about her, he got a call from the very woman currently occupying his thoughts.

"Well hello, I was just thinking about you." Derek said in an upbeat tone.

"Oh well hopefully good thoughts?" Karen smiled and laughed lightly.

"Always darling." he responded smoothly.

"I hadn't seen or heard from you in a couple weeks so I was wondering if we could get some dinner, you know, just to catch up with everything. That is if Ivy doesn't mind." Karen said, trying to make it sound like a casual thing and nothing serious.

"Of course we can do dinner, I have a lot to tell you." Derek said. He would wait to tell her everything in person.

"Are you free tonight, after the evening show of _Hit List_?" Karen asked.

"Yeah sounds good. I'll even come watch tonight, make sure everything is on track. I'll meet you in your dressing room after?"

"Looking forward to it." Karen said happily.

"Ok bye love."

"Bye Derek."

They both hung up the phone with bigger smiles on their faces then they've had in two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of the follows/favorites/and reviews! Much appreciated support. Here is ch. 2! Hope you like it! I reference the song Stay by Rihanna in this chapter, which I do not own. Enjoy! **

Karen went into her dressing room after the evening performance of _Hit List_ and quickly changed for dinner. She put on a nice black dress with some red heels. She was excited to see Derek, she really had missed him, but she was nervous too. She checked her makeup in the mirror. She was glad that Amanda's character in _Hit List _already had nice make up, one less thing she had to worry about. Karen heard a soft knock at the door just as she was finishing up getting ready.

"Come in," Karen said.

Derek walked in holding a beautiful arrangement of flowers, mostly sunflowers, which she loved.

"These are for you. Your performance was flawless, as always," He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, these are beautiful." Karen said, she felt so giddy she could hardly stand it. And of course Derek looked amazing. He had definitely cleaned himself up and was wearing dark jeans, a gray long sleeve button up and a leather jacket. Plus he smelled amazing.

"You look good Derek." Karen said as she lightly grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks love, trying to get myself back together." Derek said.

"Well, it's working." Karen smiled at him.

"Shall we?" Derek asked as he held out his arm. Karen took it and they headed out of the theater. Derek even waited while she signed some autographs outside. He admired the way she smiled at them and took time to talk and sign their programs. She was so gracious and kind, even when everyone wanted a piece of her. It had to be exhausting.

She finished and came over to Derek. "Sorry! Let's go, I made a reservation at a place a few blocks down." Karen said.

"Oh so you're taking me out?" Derek asked playfully, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, something like that." Karen smiled up at him with a sly look on her face. Derek was curious.

She took him to a small restaurant nearby. It had white table clothes and soft lighting. Hard wood walls and black leather booths with a man playing the piano in the corner completed the setting. It was quiet and intimate. Derek had never been here but he liked it a lot. They sat in a spacious half circle booth in the corner where they could talk.

"Nice pick Karen, I didn't even know this place was here." Derek said as they settled into their booth.

"Yeah I like coming here, it's quiet and you don't run into many Broadway people here. Plus I can sing with the guy that plays piano. Sometimes I like singing just for myself and not an entire audience." Karen admitted to him.

"They must like that." Derek said.

"Well I've never been kicked out anyway." Karen said laughing.

The waiter came over and took their drink order and left promptly.

There was a brief pause then they both tried to start talking at the same time, stumbling over each other's words. "Karen you first. What's been going on?"

"Jimmy went to prison." Karen said flatly. Might as well cut to the chase.

"What?! Are you serious? That's crazy. How did that happen?" Derek was genuinely surprised. He thought it was weird that Sam was standing in for Jesse tonight but he just thought Jimmy was being Jimmy. He had obviously been in his own world for the past two weeks.

"He turned himself in. He's trying to start over, but he's in for at least 6 months, maybe more." Karen said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Derek said. He wasn't really sorry, but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"I'm not." Karen responded maybe a little too quickly.

Derek looked at her surprised. "Change of heart?"

"Yeah, turns out you were right. He is no good for me. I'm happy that he is getting his life on track and everything, but reality hit me hard over these past two weeks. I don't think I was ever _in love_ with Jimmy, just infatuated or something." Karen said. "I shouldn't have doubted you; you're good at reading people. I'm sorry…for everything."

"Well you learned the hard way. I tried to tell you. No apology is necessary, but I accept it anyway." Derek said. "It's nice to have you apologizing to me for once," he said teasing her.

Karen laughed and the waiter brought their drinks.

"Well how about the Tony's, are you ok?" Derek asked genuinely. "I wish I had been there afterwards, to comfort you."

"Yeah it was rough at first, still is, but Ivy deserves it. I have time to win." Karen said. "Just bummed because I literally gave her the role of Marilyn on a silver platter. It could've been me."

"It will be you." Derek said looking at her intently.

"Hope so." Karen said with a heavy sigh.

The waiter came back to take their dinner order. Karen ordered pasta and Derek got a steak, providing a brief break in the conversation.

"So speaking of Ivy, how is that going?" Karen asked. She almost didn't want to know, but she had to know. "What you said about her at the Tony's was really sweet."

Derek looked down at the table, not sure where to start. "Yeah well, that might have been the result of two weeks of being locked in my room and drinking. I wasn't in my right mind. Anyway, did you know she got pregnant, with my child?"

Karen literally chocked on the water she was drinking. "What? Really? Well congratulations Derek. That's really something." She tried really hard to sound happy for him.

"Well that's not all. A few days later, after thinking it over, she decided not to keep it. She doesn't want to lose her momentum or something." Derek said bowing his head. It was still hard for him to talk about, he was about to lose it.

Karen didn't say anything but scooted over to him and hugged him. Derek hugged her back and he starting crying softly into her shoulder. He couldn't hold it back. Karen rubbed her hand on his back, trying to comfort him. It took a couple minutes but he got himself together. They broke apart but Karen stayed close to him. It was surprising to her to see him so vulnerable, to see him cry.

"I don't even know what to say Derek. That must have been difficult." Karen said, feeling sad for him.

"It was, I didn't talk to anybody for days. It was the end for Ivy and I too, naturally. You're the first one I've told." Derek said.

"Looks like we've both had a crazy couple of weeks." Karen said, stroking his arm lightly. "You more so than me though, I'm so sorry Derek. I'm here for you ok? No matter what. I care about you a lot."

"Thank you Karen, you've been more of a friend to me than anyone. You call me out on my shit but you're still there for me if I need anything. You came to visit me when I was going through hell for a couple weeks before the Tonys. I know I said I didn't want help but I'm glad you still came around." Derek admitted to her.

"Like I said, I was worried, and I care about you. At the end of the day, you did the right thing and you won the Tony. You're gonna be just fine. You have a clean slate, you can do anything from here." Karen told him.

"It is refreshing in a way to have all that behind me finally." Derek said clearing his throat and sitting up straighter. "I'm looking forward to what's next."

Their dinner finally came, Karen stayed close to him in the booth. They made lighter conversation over dinner and Karen was able to make Derek laugh and get his mind off the other crap. She loved seeing him smile. She only hoped she could continue to make him that happy. She still had to tell him why she wanted to talk to him in the first place. Every time she thought about it she got so nervous. What if he really did just want her as a just a friend? But now he wasn't with Ivy, so maybe she had a better shot. She just had to put it all out there or she would regret it. Derek's voice shook her form her thoughts.

"Karen, are you ok?"

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking about everything we've been through recently, and how we made it out alive." Karen said, which was at least half true.

"Yeah we've seen each other at our best and our worst, yet here we are still." Derek smiled. It made him happy to know he had a dynamic relationship that could withstand the storms that they've been through.

They finished their meal and ordered another round of drinks. Derek paid the bill, they were about to leave, but Karen finally got the courage to speak up.

"Derek, there is a reason I asked you out to dinner," Karen said nervously. "For more than just catching up I mean."

"Ok, what is it Karen? You can tell me "Derek encouraged her and put his hand over hers, sensing she was nervous.

"I….uh… well…." She took a deep breath. "I just…well...it's just that…ok hold on." Karen got up from the table and Derek was confused. She went over to the man playing the piano and asked him something. He nodded his head and Karen sat on the stool and picked the microphone by the piano. The booth was close to the small stage which was barely big enough for the piano itself. Derek watched Karen intently. He wasn't sure what was about to happen but he had a feeling it was important. The opening notes to _Stay_ by Rihanna rang out from the piano.

"Derek this song is for you." She said looking at him. If she couldn't say it she would sing it to him. Every time she heard this song she thought of Derek. Music is beyond words, which was perfect because what Karen felt for this man was also beyond words.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_

_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

Karen put all of her emotion into the song and her eyes were locked with Derek's. She was determined to make him feel what she was feeling through music, a language they both knew well. There were others in the restaurant but in that moment it felt like they were the only ones there. It seemed like the room was dark and they had spot lights shining on them, like they were the only people on earth.

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

Derek didn't take his eyes off of her for a second. His heart was in his throat. Was Karen telling him she wanted to be with him? After all this time, was it real? He watched as she poured out her emotions, it was beautiful. He listened closely to the words, she obviously picked this song for a reason.

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

This next part was Karen's favorite and was exactly how she felt with Derek. She closed her eyes and just let the words roll out with the music, making sure every word and every note was spot on. She sang with such passion and Derek watched, he was mesmerized.

_Ohhh the reason I hold on_

_Ohhh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one, but i'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

Karen opened her eyes again to meet Derek's. She looked at him softly, hoping she conveyed her message. As she sang the last verse, a few tears rolled down her cheeks from the intensity of emotion.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay, stay_

_I want you to stay, ohhh_

Other people in the restaurant clapped softly and greatly appreciated the performance. She thanked the piano man and walked the few steps back to Derek who stood up as she approached. She hugged him tight for a few moments then looked up at him.

"Karen that was so beautiful. Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Derek said looking at her with his head slightly tilted.

"I wanna be with you Derek." Karen said.

"God I've waited so long for you to say that. Let's go back to my place to talk about this ok?" Derek took her hand and they left the restaurant. Karen was nervous, he looked happy but didn't say anything confirming or denying what he felt. Thankfully it was a short ride back to Derek's apartment. The silence was killing her, she needed to know what Derek was thinking.

They walked into his apartment and he took her hand and led her to the couch. They sat down and Derek looked deep in thought.

"Derek can you say something please?" Karen asked, looking worried.

"Were you gonna tell me this even if I was still with Ivy?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I had to tell you. After everything that happened, you were the only one I could think about. I don't know why, but it always comes back to you. I don't want to fight it anymore Derek. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner." Karen said. "I just hope it's not too late."

Derek put his face in his hands and sighed heavily. He looked up at Karen.

"You know, I tried so hard to get over you Karen. I tried to convince myself that I could be happy with Ivy, but I never really could. It has always been you. I didn't show it as well as I could have, but I fell in love with you from day 1 in that audition room. I just didn't know it then." Derek said. He held both of her hands in his. "It killed me to see you with Jimmy, which is part of the reason I went crazy there for a while. If you really want this, if you really want to be with me Karen, you have to be serious about this. I can't fall for you if you're not falling with me. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do."

"Derek I promise you I'm in this for real. I really want to be with you, I wanna fall even more in love with you. I'll do anything to convince you that I want this just as much as you." Karen said with full confidence.

"I had almost given up Karen. I was so close, and then this." He rested his forehead against hers and looked her in the eyes, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'm so happy you want to give this a chance. Let's take it slow ok? Take it as it comes? I don't want to mess this up by rushing it."

"Sounds perfect." Karen said. She leaned into him and met his lips. The kiss was soft and tender. Their lips lightly brushed against each other, almost nervously, like it was the first time. Derek kissed with a bit more force to make sure this was real and it wasn't another dream. It wasn't and he slowly smiled against her lips.

They cuddled on the couch and talked for hours. Derek told Karen everything about how he felt before she was Jimmy and while she was with Jimmy. He came clean about everything that happened with Ivy over the past few months and what led to his hiccup with Daisy. Karen shared her perspective too. She also told Derek she still had to officially break it off with Jimmy. She hadn't been able to talk to him since he went to jail. They worked it all out right then and there so they could leave the past behind, for the most part. They went up to bed and Karen borrowed one of Derek's shirts to sleep in. They laid in bed and she fell asleep in his arms, they were too emotionally exhausted to do anything but sleep. In that moment, everything was right. Neither of them dreamed that the night would end this way, but it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the support! Here is chapter 3 for you all! **

The next morning Derek woke up with Karen wrapped in his arms. The only thing better than going to sleep next to her was waking up with her. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Karen almost forgot where she was until she heard "Good morning love," being whispered in her ear. She turned around to face him. Derek cupped her face with his hand and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmmm I could get use to that." Karen said smiling at him.

"I can't believe you're here Karen. I never want to let you go…anywhere, like you're not allowed to leave my sight ever again." Derek teased her.

"You would be sick of seeing me then." Karen joked back.

"Not possible." Derek said before kissing her again.

They were interrupted by Derek's phone ringing. "I'll let it go to voicemail." He said in between placing kisses on her neck.

But then his phone rang again. "Fuck, this better be important." Derek said as he rolled over to get answer his phone. It was Eileen.

"Hello Eileen."

"Derek! Good morning. How are you?"

"Great! I'm kind of in the middle of something, what can I do for you?" Derek asked, slightly annoyed.

"I wanna meet with you and talk about a new project," Eileen said.

"Alright, how about this afternoon?" Derek asked.

"Perfect, how about 3pm, my office?"

"Yeah, see you then." He replied before hanging up his phone, then promptly silencing it.

"What does Eileen want?" Karen asked.

"She wants to talk to me about a new project." Derek said curiously.

"Hmmm wonder what it is."

"Yeah I have no idea. I haven't even heard any rumors. Then again, I've been in my own world for the past two weeks so who knows. She moves fast," he said.

"Yeah I remember. You looking for something new?" Karen asked.

"Well _Hit List_ doesn't need me much anymore. It's all sorted out and in good hands with you. I was looking forward to a break, but Eileen might be the only one willing to work with me anytime soon. Gotta prove I'm still good and show that I've changed." Derek said. "Now that I have a beautiful girlfriend and all."

"Yeah that should be interesting when everyone finds out," Karen said nervously. "They'll probably think we've always been sleeping together. Ivy is gonna be pisssseeeddd."

"Maybe, but who cares what they think," Derek replied. "It's all uphill from here. And ok yeah the Ivy thing is not gonna be good, but if neither of us are working with her we shouldn't see her as often anyway."

"Yeah, I won't let her ruin this no matter what." Karen said. "I need to find a way to talk to Jimmy too. He probably thinks I'll be waiting for him to get out and I don't want to mislead him. He is too unpredictable, it makes me nervous."

"We'll figure it out ok love? We have each other now. I'll be here for you." Derek said, comforting her. "I love you Karen."

Karen smiled, still in disbelief that this was all happening so fast. But hearing him say that gave her butterflies and it felt right. "I love you too Derek."

They finally dragged themselves out of bed and Karen had to go home since nothing of hers was at Derek's place, at least not yet anyway. It was already getting to be 10am and she had the Sunday matinee of Hit List at 2pm, then Derek had his meeting.

"Let me know what happens at the meeting?" Karen asked as she was leaving his apartment.

"I will. I'll see you soon love," He said kissing her until the elevator opened. He let her go, only to pull her back again for another kiss. Derek didn't really want her to go anywhere, but they both had things that needed to be done. She left and he was standing there in his apartment thinking about what a difference a day makes. 24 hours ago he was sitting on his couch brooding and now Karen Cartwright was his girlfriend. He couldn't help but smile. Derek would do anything to keep this woman and make him hers forever. That was his priority and he couldn't be more excited about it.

Karen walked into her apartment and Ana was sitting at the counter eating breakfast.

"Oh, hey there. So, where did you end up last night? I saw you leaving the show with Derek." Ana said teasing her friend with a seductive tone.

"Yeah, we went to dinner and talked. I told him everything, including how I wanted to be with him." Karen said. She was glad she had someone to tell.

Ana gasped, "No way, you did it? I mean you kept talking to me about it but you actually did it? Even though he was with Ivy?! What happened? I mean it must have been good since you stayed there all night."

"Turns out he's not with Ivy anymore because she was pregnant with his kid but decided not to keep it." Karen informed her. "He is pretty beaten up about it, but he didn't want to stay with Ivy."

"Wow, all of that in two weeks?! That's crazy," Ana said. "So what happening with you two then?" She raised her eyebrows with curiosity.

"We're together." Karen said smiling like a giddy teenager.

"Awwwweee, well it's about time. I'm happy for you Karen, I really am. But be careful ok? I mean this is the womanizing director Derek." Ana reminded her. She cared about Karen and had seen her hurt too many times by Jimmy already.

"I know but I think this is different. He is different now. He doesn't want to be alone anymore," Karen said. In reality, she was a little worried that he might fall back into his old patterns, but she was willing to give him a chance. She really believed he had changed. What they had was real and not easy to find.

"Well you would know better than me. What're you gonna do about Jimmy though?" Ana asked.

"Yeah I'm still trying to figure that out. I guess I'll have to set up a visitation with the prison so I can tell him," Karen sighed. "It's not gonna be easy. It's not that I don't care about him, I just have no desire to be in a relationship with him. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well you weren't thinking, but yeah you should be honest with him. You don't want him thinking you're waiting for him when he gets out," Ana agreed.

"Exactly, I'll try and set it up tomorrow." Karen told her. "I hope Derek can come with me."

"Well if he can't, I'll come ok? You shouldn't do it alone," Ana said.

"Thanks Ana. I'm gonna relax for a bit and process everything before we have to go for the show." Karen said walking toward her room.

"Ok girl, I'm here if you need anything." Ana told her.

Karen flopped down on her bed. She had such mixed emotions! She was extremely excited about her relationship with Derek and dreading talking to Jimmy, but it had to be done soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for the feedback! Glad you are enjoying the story so far, hope I can keep it up! **

Later that day, Derek came into Eileen's office to hear about the new project. He popped his head in the door and she was on the phone. She waved him in and he took at seat and waited for her to wrap up her call.

She hung up a few moments later. "Derek, good to see you! How have you been?"

"Well, I've had a rough couple weeks, but things are finally looking up," Derek said, thinking about Karen.

"Yes I understand you had a rough patch. Glad to hear your doing better. Congratulations on all the nominations by the way! Very impressive and exactly why I want you working on my next project." Eileen said.

"Well you're probably the only one that wants me after the stunt I pulled with Daisy. But I just want to say I'm done with that now. I'll never do it again and I'm over that phase. I won't be causing near as much drama as I have in the past." Derek told her.

"Well that's good to hear, although I would work with you either way." Eileen was very loyal to her close friends.

"Thank you, Eileen. So what is this project you're so excited about?" Derek asked.

"Well, in short it's a musical version of the movie Pretty Woman. We want to modernize it, make it a little more dark and seductive," Eileen explained to him. "You always have a modern vision and I think your direction would be perfect for this."

"Hmmm ok I could see that having potential," Derek sat in thought for a moment. "Who are the writers?"

"Rob Dryer and Kayla Thomas, they're great writing partners. This is their second musical, their first one had a respectable run on Broadway for the better part of a year," she said.

"Yeah, I've heard of them. They seem like a younger version of Tom and Julia. I'm not saying yes yet, but I am saying maybe. I wanna hear some of the songs and see the book and see what I would be working with," Derek requested.

"Of course, I'll email it all to you right now. It's not all finished, but it's getting there. Listen to it and read what they have then let me know what you think."

"Ok I'll look at it tonight," he said. Derek stood up with Eileen. He kissed her on the cheek before walking toward the door. "I'll be in touch."

"Ok thanks, bye Derek."

Derek walked out of Eileen's office feeling hopeful. You could do a lot with Pretty Woman. He just hoped the music was good, that was the key.

Karen had just gotten back from her Hit List performance when she got a text from Derek.

**D: Hey love, wanna come hang out with me tonight and watch a movie? I'll even cook you dinner.**

**K: Wow you can cook? Yeah I would love to. I just got home from Hit List so I'll be over in a bit.**

**D: Ok great cause I miss you.**

**K: Miss you too! 3 See you soon.**

**D: Ok can't wait!**

Karen took her time getting ready and wore a cute but comfortable outfit, skinny jeans with a long sleeve v-neck. She felt nervous and excited. She thought about the fact that they hadn't actually slept together yet, which she was happy about now. Derek hadn't even pushed it last night or this morning. They had only been officially together for a day, but Karen was ready for it. She was so ready to be with him. From the moment he put his hands on her when he was teaching her the Fox Mambo for her dance audition she wanted him. She didn't want to admit it because she had Dev then, but she couldn't deny that she liked the feeling of his strong hands gripping her waist and easily moving her around. There was always a physical attraction between them. Now that they were together, she couldn't wait to see what it would be like to actually be with him. She took one last look in the mirror before saying bye to Ana and heading over to Derek's place.

The elevator opened into his apartment, but he was nowhere in sight. "Derek?" Karen called out.

"In the kitchen!" He responded. She smiled and headed toward the kitchen.

"Wow, it smells delicious," Karen said walking in the room.

"Thanks love." Derek turned around and hugged her, lifting her up in the process and she squealed. He set her back down, tilted up her chin and kissed her a few times. Karen bit her bottom lip and looked up at him.

"Don't make that face or we'll never make it to dinner," Derek said seductively.

She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I missed you," Karen said against his lips.

"Missed you too love." Derek replied. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes I would love some," Karen said stepping apart from Derek. "What're you making?"

"Pasta with homemade alfredo sauce and grilled chicken with steamed broccoli." Derek said proudly.

"Wow I'm impressed. How did you learn to cook?" Karen asked as he poured two glasses of wine.

"I've lived on my on for quite some time so I just learned over time. Plus I find it kind of therapeutic." Derek told her.

"I'm impressed; you can probably cook better than me. But I can bake anything," Karen said.

"Good to know," Derek smiled at her.

"So how did the meeting go with Eileen? What's the project?"

"A musical of Pretty Woman."

"Really? Oh my gosh, that's one of my favorite movies ever!"

"Good, and that's why we're watching it tonight," he said.

"That's pretty exciting, do you think you'll do it?" She asked.

"Yeah it's got potential. It's not like I have any other offers anyway," Derek sighed.

"I think it could be great," Karen said, encouraging him.

"I hope so," Derek said. "Alright, dinner is ready."

They sat and ate and talked about anything and everything. Truth was they were still getting to know each other. They learned a little more about each other's past. Derek told her about his family in London and his parents' divorce due to his Dad admitting he was actually gay, which was never easy for Derek to accept. His dad had always worked in the theatre and was the reason he was where he was today. It was just so hard for him to understand how he could leave his mom like that. He rarely ever saw his father, even though he also lived in New York.

Karen loved learning about Derek's life. He was interesting and had more than his fair share of life experience. Karen was obviously much younger and had a pretty traditional, uneventful upbringing in Iowa. An exciting weekend consisted of high school football games and going to the movies. When Karen told him that he laughed out loud. She loved hearing him laugh.

"Derek this was really delicious."

"Thanks love. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Derek there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Karen said nervously.

"Anything darling," he said stroking her arm.

"I have to tell Jimmy what's going on, maybe not with us, but at least that I can't be with him. I was gonna visit him tomorrow. Do you think you could go with me? I mean I don't think you should be in the room with me, but I want you to be there."

"Of course I will, I know it won't be easy for you. I'll definitely come with you, whatever you need," Derek said. He would do anything for Karen.

"Ok great, thank you so much. It'll be a lot easier with you there." Karen let out a big sigh of relief. "Now let me clean up these dishes, since you did the cooking." She said grabbing the plates and bringing them to the kitchen. Derek set up the movie on his living room tv while Karen cleaned up.

When she was done, she came over to the giant couch and cuddled up next to Derek with her glass of wine. He put his arm around her and felt truly relaxed and content for the first time in years. He started the movie and he had seen it once, but that was a while ago. He needed a refresher.

They watched the movie in comfort and every once and a while Karen would make out with him, before turning her attention back to the movie saying "I love this part." She would play a great Vivian, Derek thought, as he watched the movie. He was beginning to think he could never work without her again. Maybe they could become a modern day Fosse and Verdon, it was a nice thought.

The movie ended and Derek was all worked up after kissing Karen so much throughout the movie. He would have to watch it again cause he had definitely missed some parts, but he wasn't complaining. Karen straddled him on the couch, "So are you gonna direct it?"

"I think I just might, I already have some great ideas," Derek said. "But right now all I can think about is reenacting some of those scenes with you."

"Oh really? Well maybe we can make that happen," Karen said, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, biting his bottom lip lightly. She let out a small moan when Derek kissed her back harder. He pulled away.

"Karen, are you sure you are ready to do this? I mean we've only been officially together for a day. Should we wait? I want it to be right," Derek told her honestly.

"Derek, I know we've only been together for a day, but we both know our relationship has been building for almost two years. I'm more ready than ever to be with you, as long as you're ok with it." Karen said.

"Karen, I've been waiting a very long time for this moment. I want to make you feel how much I love you." Derek said, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Karen got off of his lap and held out her hand. "Let's take this up to the bedroom shall we?" He was correct; this had to be done right. The couch would not be the best place for their first time, although it would be ironic, she smiled to herself.

They spent the night exploring each other fully for the first time, and neither was disappointed. Derek thought he had made love before, but he realized he never had until now, until Karen. They couldn't get enough of the immeasurable pleasure they gave to each other. At 3 in the morning, they finally fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Derek accompanied Karen to the prison to talk with Jimmy. He hired a car to drive them both so he could support her as much as possible. He waited out front while she went inside. He distracted himself by reading through the new material for the Pretty Woman musical while Karen went in to talk to Jimmy.

It was a process visiting Jimmy. She had to register at the front, leave all her possessions in a locker and get searched by security. When she did finally get to see him, they were still separated by a bulletproof glass wall.

Jimmy spoke first. He was so happy to see Karen and was smiling from ear to ear. "Karen, I'm so glad you're here, it's so good to see you. You look great."

"Thanks Jimmy," She said with a half-smile.

"How's the show doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Great, everything is going well. Sam is great at playing Jesse. How have you been holding up?"

"Well, it's been hard, but I know I'm doing the right thing so it helps me get through the bull shit." Jimmy said.

"That's good I'm glad you're still ok with your decision."

"Yes I am. And I can't wait to get out so we can be together."

"Yeah Jimmy, that's what I came to talk to you about," Karen said looking down nervously. She was glad there was a wall between them because Jimmy always had quite a temper.

"What Karen, what is it?"

"Jimmy after you went to prison, everything hit me. The reality of the situation of you being in jail and just where I am in my life flooded my thoughts. Our relationship was exciting in the moment, but I'm not the type of girl to be with someone like you. I believe you can change but I don't want to go through that struggle. I don't want you to give up, I want you to keep up your progress, but I don't see myself with you anymore…..I'm sorry." Karen said as she watched his face change to sadness and a little bit of anger.

"Karen please I can do better, I will be better for you when I get out."

"I believe you will be Jimmy, I just can't do this." Karen said, tears forming in her eyes. She thought of Derek and it helped her stay strong.

Jimmy put his face in his hands. He was upset and angry. He felt mislead, not two weeks ago Karen was willing to wait for him, now everything had changed.

"Ok Karen, I can't say I blame you. I don't deserve someone like you really," he said bitterly.

"Jimmy it's not like that, I just want different things. Do you realize my ex-boyfriend was almost the press secretary of New York? I just can't see myself going to events and people asking me where my boyfriend is and me having to tell them he is in jail. It's just not me," Karen said honestly.

"Right ok. I mean I just don't know what to say Karen, this was the last thing I was expecting."

"I know I just didn't want you to get out and expect me to be there waiting with open arms. It wasn't fair for either one of us. I hope we can remain friends at least," Karen hated hurting people. It was not easy for her to just break all ties.

"Yeah ok. Thank you for everything Karen, really, you've changed my life. I hope everything works out for you. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around Broadway once I'm out." Jimmy said.

"You will, it's a small world. And Jimmy, I'll always care about you."

"Yeah I know, good luck. I'll see you when I see you," Jimmy said before getting up and walking away back into some holding room. Karen just sat there for a few minutes. She was sad, but she didn't feel like crying. She felt…free. She felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of her. She wanted to see Derek. Karen got up and was escorted out so she could collect her possessions and leave. It felt like she couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Derek was leaning against the car when she came out and she ran toward him hugging him tight. "Oh darling, how did it go, are you ok?" Derek asked holding her tight to him and running his hand through her hair.

Her head was leaning on his chest, she felt so comforted. "It went ok. He was not expecting it. He definitely seemed angry and hurt, but hopefully he'll be ok."

"Did you tell him we were together?" Derek asked.

"No, I don't think he could handle that yet," Karen said.

"Well he'll find out eventually you know," Derek reminded her. "Hopefully he doesn't flip out and try something stupid."

"I don't think he will. He seems to be positive about changing," Karen said.

"But now he doesn't have a driving inspiration, you were the main reason he wanted to turn around."

"Well he should be doing it for himself," Karen said angrily. "That's exactly why I couldn't see myself with him anymore, he is too unpredictable."

"Calm down love, it's over for now." Derek said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Thanks for coming Derek, it really means a lot to me."

"Of course love. You ready to go?"

"Yes let's get out of here," Karen said as he opened the car door for her.

They rode back in silence and Karen rested her head on Derek's shoulder. This was just another necessary step to completely giving herself to Derek. All the pain was worth it if she could be with him in the end.

"Hey Derek is it ok if I go back to my apartment? Just need time to deal with everything." Karen said.

Derek kissed her on top of the forehead, "Yea love no problem." Derek told the driver where to take them and she was dropped off. "Let me know if you need anything ok? I'll talk to you later." Derek said as he walked her to her door. "It's gonna be ok alright?" He tilted up her chin and kissed her gently.

"Yeah I know," Karen said and weakly smiled up at him. "I love you Derek."

"Love you too." He kissed her one more time before hopping back in the car and heading back home. He had to make a decision about this Pretty Woman musical soon, but he was glad the Jimmy situation had been taken care of for now. Derek had a feeling Jimmy would not be happy when he got out of jail and found out they were together. But he didn't have time to worry about that right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next chapter up :) Thanks for the continued support! Let me know your thoughts. **

About a week later, Derek officially committed to the Pretty Woman project and it was already time to start casting. Derek was in Eileen's office talking over the possibilities with the writers, Rob and Kayla. She was considering a movie star, but didn't think one was necessary since the film was already well known on its own.

"Let's just do a regular casting, and have traditional auditions like we did for Bombshell," Eileen said.

"Ok we can do that. We'll definitely have to do it for the male lead. Call me crazy Eileen but what do you think of Karen Cartwright for Vivian?" Derek said, trying to hold back the nervousness in his voice. He hadn't told her they were together yet. In fact, he hadn't really told anyone because it wasn't really their business.

"Well, she would have to leave Hit List for it, but I'm sure she would be great for the part," Eileen pondered.

"I love Karen Cartwright, she would be great," Rob said. Derek liked him already. He was a proper theatre nerd, but also had an edge to him. He wore black rimmed glasses and a casual vest over a white button up with jeans and stylish shoes. He seemed straight, but Derek was never good at figuring that out. The pair was in their mid-thirties.

"She could definitely be a front runner, but I still think she should audition," Kayla spoke up. Kayla was similar to Rob, but seemed a little more reserved. Her voice was quiet, but when she spoke it was usually important. Derek appreciated that.

"Fair enough," Derek agreed, although if it were up to him, she would never need to audition. He knew she would nail it and win them all over anyway. "Let's do the auditions in a few days, put out the notices for male and female leads and ensemble etc. I think what you two have is good, keep working on it, perfect it. I don't want to go through another Bombshell episode where we put everything together last minute."

"You got it Derek," Rob said. "Thank you for taking on this project. I'm looking forward to working with you." They all stood up and shook hands. Derek walked out of Eileen's office feeling great. These people seemed to have it together. Now he had to talk to Karen and see if she was even interested in the part. They hadn't seen each other in a few days because of busy schedules but they called and texted every extra minute they could. Derek called her to see if she was available tonight. It rang a few times but she picked up.

"Hey Derek!" She said excitedly.

"Hello love, what're you up to?"

"Just finished a promo interview for Hit List. You?"

"I just finished up the meeting for Pretty Woman. Kayla and Rob seem really great. I think they'll be much easier to work with than Tom and Julia."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you that you found something you're excited about."

"Yes me too. So, I miss you a lot. Are you available to come over tonight?" Derek inquired.

"I was just about to ask you the same," Karen smiled. "I'll definitely come over. How about I get my understudy to step in for me tonight and we can go out for dinner too."

"Sounds perfect," Derek said.

"Great, I'll be over at 7."

"Ok see you then love," Derek said. "Bye."

"Love you, bye" Karen said before hanging up the call.

He still got butterflies in his stomach when she said she loved him. He still thought he was dreaming sometimes. Karen Cartwright, the new idol of Broadway, loved him. People were going to start finding out soon enough, especially when they start going out in public together because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. But he didn't care, because he loved her just as much, probably more. He wanted to prove it to her every day. He went to the store to get something special for her for their date tonight as a surprise. He wanted to treat her like a queen because she deserved it.

Karen came up to Derek's apartment and he was patiently awaiting her arrival. She came out of the elevator and Derek was taken aback by her beauty. She looked breathtaking wearing a full length cream colored dress and gold strapped wedges. Her hair was in loose curls and her eyes were brought out with dark eyeliner and blended shadow.

"Wow," is all he could say as she walked toward him. That's all he could think to say before she started kissing him. Karen's hand instinctively snaked up into his hair and gently pulled it as their tongues met passionately. Derek nibbled on her bottom lip and pulled on it lightly, eliciting a light moan from his girlfriend. He pushed her against the counter and put his hands on either side of her, putting his weight against her. He craved her all the time. After not seeing her for a couple days, he couldn't help himself. She was like an addiction and her kiss was his drug.

After a few passionate moments, they slowly pulled apart. "Mmmm I missed you," Karen said resting her arms around his neck with a lazy smile.

"I missed you terribly love. Before we go I wanted to give you something." Derek reached for a bag that was on the counter behind her and pulled out a flat velvet box. Karen's eyes widened.

Derek opened the box and revealed a simple but beautiful platinum diamond necklace. It had three diamonds linked together with two small sapphires in between them. They necklace sparkled under the lights.

"Oh my God, Derek. This is beautiful. No one has ever bought me anything like this," Karen said, getting slightly teary eyed. "I love it! Thank you so much."

"May I?" Derek asked taking it out of the box, offering to put it on for her.

Karen turned around and held up her hair as Derek clasped the necklace on her. When he was done he placed a few kisses on her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Almost as beautiful as you," he said softly in her ear.

"What is this for Derek?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"You're my girlfriend and I love you and I want to spoil you because I can," Derek said simply.

"Thank you, I love it so much. I love you so much." Karen kissed him again. She felt like she was dreaming.

"Alright are you ready for some dinner?" Derek asked.

"Yes, although I could spend all night in bed with you, I'm starving," Karen responded.

"As am I, let's head out," he said snaking his arm around her side possessively as they walked out of his apartment.

They went out for a nice, fancy dinner as they continued to enjoy each other's company and learn more about one another. The more they learned, the more they realized they had a lot in common. Their goals, aspirations, and future dreams matched remarkably well, despite their age difference.

Karen was worried that he might not ever want to marry or settle down, but he said he did want that. He even mentioned having a family and said he did want to be a father someday. Karen's heart melted at the thought of Derek being a dad. How was she already thinking about that? She had never thought about that with Dev. She was head over heels for Derek already. It scared her that he could break her heart so easily.

They headed home, smiling from ear to ear with goofy but adorable 'in love' grins on their face. They walked into Derek's apartment holding hands. Karen's face dropped and she was surprised when she saw none other than Ivy Lynn waiting for them at Derek's apartment.

"Ivy," Derek said, shocked at the woman's presence. When Ivy first told him she was pregnant, he told the doorman that Ivy could come to his apartment at any time, but he had since forgotten about that. He made a mental note to tell his doorman that Karen was now the only woman allowed in his apartment without him being there. "What're you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thanks everyone for the reviews! Sorry to leave you hanging with the Ivy situation but it gets better! This story is 100% Cartwills. **

**Also I would like to give a shout out to the admin on the Smash -Derek&Karen- this love facebook fan page who has been sharing some great ideas with me, which I have incorporated into this chapter! If you haven't liked that page, you should! **

"What're you doing here?" Derek asked Ivy, a very confused expression on his face.

"Are you with her Derek?" Ivy angrily glared at Karen.

"Yes Ivy I'm with her. Why are you mad? You are the one that decided not to keep our child and you were more than fine with ending it." Derek said heatedly. "So don't look at me or Karen like that or accuse me of anything."

"Derek, can I just talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Ivy asked, trying to be calm.

Derek looked over at Karen for approval, he wasn't about to do anything she wasn't ok with.

"Yeah it's ok, I'll just go upstairs for a bit." Karen said calmly. She would rather Ivy found out now and just deal with this while she was around. Derek let her see Jimmy, although these were slightly different circumstances, she knew that Derek would need to talk to Ivy eventually. She walked up to his room and got comfortable while Ivy and Derek talked downstairs.

"Ivy seriously what is going on?" Derek asked.

"Well I wanted to give us another try. I know what happened was hard, but I thought maybe after some time apart we could work it out. I do still love you Derek." Ivy said, playing her sympathy card as much as she could. "But obviously you feel differently. It's always been her, hasn't it?"

"Ivy, you can't act like what happened would just blow over! It was a big deal and it broke my heart. I just can't see how we would start over. And yes, deep down it's always been Karen, I can't deny that. I was willing to commit to you and try for our child but with no child, it made no sense. I'm in love with Karen ok. I'm sorry about what happened between us, I am, but everything happens for a reason Ivy."

"Right, ok Derek," tears forming in her eyes. "I just can't believe you moved on so fast. Did you ever even care about me?" she questioned him with an accusatory tone.

"Of course I did Ivy, I still care about you as a friend. I hope we can remain civil, but I can't change what I feel for Karen. And I don't want to change what I feel." Derek said.

"I knew it was always there, I was just hoping that you would give up and move on from Karen and be able to be with me. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew she was always at the back of your mind. I just hope I can find someone that loves me like that." Ivy said with teary eyes. "I'm gonna go. I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

"Ivy, you will find someone, ok? Let me walk you out."

"You know it wasn't even your baby Derek." She said harshly when they were walking toward the door.

"Excuse me, what?" he said, grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to face him.

"It wasn't yours," She said quietly, looking down ashamed.

"Ivy, are you fucking serious right now? You played me and planned on trapping me into raising another man's child. I just can't even begin to understand." Derek's voice considerably louder now from pure anger.

"Cause I loved you and wanted to be with you, but then I felt too guilty and couldn't go through with it, but I thought we could recover."

"Seriously, Ivy you need to leave. We are not going to be together now or ever. You need to understand that. I don't even know why you're telling me this now because it just makes everything worse. You tried to manipulate my entire life on a lie!"

"I'm sorry," Ivy started full out crying as she walked toward the elevator and left.

Derek stood there for a minute trying to think about what she just said. It was hard to believe what was real and what wasn't. What else did she lie about to get her way? Whose kid was it? It didn't really matter now. It was over for good. In his mind it had been over already, but now Ivy knew where he stood. It was not a pleasant conversation, but he didn't have to worry about it anymore. He walked upstairs to find Karen on his bed. She had changed into some of his clothes and was lounging in his room. The sight made him happy. He sat next to her on the bed and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well that didn't sound too good," Karen said with a concerned look on her face.

"Well it wasn't. She tried to get back with me and when I said no she told me it wasn't even my baby." Derek said in disbelief.

"What?! Are you serious? That's insane." Karen said. "Why would she do that to you?"

"I guess she wanted to trap me into being with her or something. I'm not really sure. Looking back on everything, I see now that she is manipulative."

"Ha! I could've told you that!" Karen said chuckling a little bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well I guess I never told you the reason Dev and I never got engaged."

"No not exactly." Derek said curiously.

"He slept with Ivy and lost the engagement ring in her room. Ivy put it on my table in the dressing room the day you chose me to be Marilyn, which is when I had the breakdown."

"Wow, I did not know that. I mean I knew you were upset because of him but I didn't know it involved Ivy too. How did you even speak to her again? I don't think I could if I were you."

"I didn't for a long time. And then I asked you to fire her remember?"

"Well that makes sense. That really was horrible what she did." Derek said.

"It all worked out though because now I'm with you," Karen said happily while she straddled him on the bed. "Everything happens for a reason, right?"

"Indeed it does," Derek said holding her hips steady on him. "And I would do it all again to end up with you."

Karen's heart melted for the probably the hundredth time that evening. She kissed him softly on the lips as a thank you for loving her the way he did.

"I think I'm pretty lucky," Karen said grinning from ear to ear.

"We both are," Derek paused for a second before continuing, "Hey Karen, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah what's up?"

"How would you feel about playing Vivian in Pretty Woman?"

"Really Derek?" Karen asked excitedly.

"Yes really! You would have to audition, but I can already see you so clearly playing the part. Plus I know the director. I can put in a good word." Derek said smiling coyly at her.

"I mean I would love that part Derek, but is it a good idea for us to work together now that we're in a relationship? I mean I don't know how that would go. I don't want to mess this up."

"I know I don't either, but I think it would be great. Just think about it ok? You would have to figure things out with _Hit List _too." Derek told her. "You don't have to decide right now, but soon."

"Ok I will definitely think it over." Karen said snuggling up next to Derek putting her head on his chest. "It's been a crazy night, I'm exhausted."

"How exhausted?" Derek asked leaning down and placing passionate kisses on her neck.

Karen let out a small moan before turning her head up to capture Derek's lips with hers. She couldn't get enough of him. He was irresistible. She slid off of the bed and took a few steps.

"Where are you going love?"

"Shower. Care to join?" She asked stripping her shirt off without breaking eye contact with the love of her life.

Derek smiled wide and followed her to the bathroom. She continued to surprise him and he was falling for her more and more every second.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok sorry for the delayed update! I've been having major writers block and wasn't sure where I wanted this to go next. I struggled with this chapter but it helps move the story along. Hope I get more inspiration soon! Enjoy! R&R please : )**

Karen went into Jerry Rand's office the next day to talk about her contract for _Hit List. _After she left Derek's apartment that morning she really thought hard about the Pretty Woman offer. She loved working with Derek but she didn't want it to mess up their new found relationship. It would probably create a sink or swim situation for them, which was not ideal since they just started dating. However, if it did work, they could be an unstoppable team for a very long time to come. Karen felt that something like that could really happen. Plus, Pretty Woman is amazing, she could nail the part. In some ways her traits were similar to Marilyn as far as the balance between innocence and seduction. She was more than ok leaving _Hit List_ and all of its bad memories behind.

The meeting with Jerry was difficult but she was able to get out of her contract in a week because there was a renew option coming up. She even discussed the possibility of Ana taking over her role as the lead and having the understudy play the diva. Jerry seemed to be keen on the idea so maybe it could really work out.

Karen came home to an empty apartment and decided to call Derek and tell him the good news. It only rang once before he picked up.

"Hello love." Derek greeted.

"Hey I have some good news! I can get out of Hit List as early as next week." Karen said excitedly.

"So you really want to do it?"

"Yeah I really do, it just feels like the right decision."

"I agree, I was hoping you would feel the same. You're still ok with auditioning, right? Kayla wants you to but Eileen and Rob were already on board. If it were up to me, you wouldn't have to." Derek said.

"Yeah I don't mind auditioning at all," Karen said smiling.

"Love, you are the best. I love that you're not a diva about everything." Derek told her.

"Of course, it's not an issue babe." Karen said then got nervous when she realized she just called Derek babe.

"Did you just call me babe?" Derek asked, chuckling a little bit.

"Um maybe, depends on if you like it or not." Karen said blushing.

"Yes I did, you can call me babe anytime." Derek smiled at the intimate nickname that was usually reserved for people in relationships. He loved it, it made it seem official.

"Ok babe," Karen said smiling.

"I think the auditions are in two days, but I'll double check when I meet with everyone today," Derek told her.

"Ok sounds good. Just let me know." Karen said.

"I will love, I have to go in to the meeting now but we'll talk later," Derek said.

"Ok love you, bye."

"Love you too Karen," He said before hanging up the phone and walking into Eileen's office.

She was the only there, Rob and Kayla hadn't arrived yet.

"Derek, did you just say love you too _Karen_? As in Karen Cartwright?" Eileen questioned intently.

"Yes, as in Karen Cartwright." Derek responded, frustrated that he wasn't more careful, he didn't want to tell Eileen quite yet but he figured now was as good of a time as any.

"So you two are together now? Weren't you just with Ivy?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah, it's quite a complicated situation Eileen, but we've worked through it all. The point is we're together and I love her, and I promise you it won't create problems with the show. If anything, I think it'll make it better." Derek told her. Eileen had been a good friend to him, so he didn't mind telling her. She needed to know about them if the show was going to work.

"Ok Derek, I mean I always sensed there was something between you two. I hope she can straighten you out," Eileen said slightly teasing him. "Anyway, if something does go wrong and it affects the show, I won't put up with it, you know that."

"I know that, but I just have a really good feeling about this Eileen. It's time for a change in my life."

"Good for you Derek, I hope for all of our sakes, it works out." Eileen told him.

"Thanks, anyway, enough of that. Karen agreed to audition for Vivian." Derek said, he couldn't help but smile.

"Great, we're on for this Friday. We're gonna try to get all the casting done as soon as possible." Eileen said.

Kayla and Rob finally came in and they had a successful strategic meeting about the vision of the show and what they wanted for casting. They also started planning which investors they were gonna go after, overall they accomplished a lot.

Friday finally came along and the entire creative team sat at tables watching girl after girl audition for Vivian. Derek didn't even know why they were seeing that many other people. Karen was the one, he was sure of it. Finally the assistant called out Karen Cartwright and she walked in. He straightened up in his chair, excited to see Karen. Derek had a major flashback of the first time she walked into the audition room for Bombshell. It was the first time he had seen her, and even back then she took his breath away. She was even more beautiful now and he couldn't believe she was his. Everything had come full circle. He would go through it all again to end up with Karen. He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"What do you have for us Karen?" Eileen asked the star in front of her. She always looked forward to hearing Karen sing.

The piano started and she began singing It's A Man's World

_This is a man's world, this is a man's world_

_But it wouldn't, it wouldn't be nothing_

_Nothing without a woman or a girl_

_You see, man made the cars to take us over the road_

_Man made the trains to carry the heavy load_

_Man makes the electric lights to take us out of the dark_

_Man made the boat for the water like Noah made the ark_

_This is a man's, a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing_

_Without a woman, a woman or a girl_

_Now listen_

_Man thinks about little bitty baby girls and baby boys_

_Man makes them happy 'cause man, he makes them toys_

_And after man has made everything, everything, everything he can_

_You know that man makes money to buy from other man_

_But this is a man, a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing_

_Without a woman or a girl_

She sang the song flawlessly and with such great emotion. No one said a word at first because they were in awe. It was a great song choice and even related to the theme of the movie.

Rob was the first to speak, "Thank you for taking the time to audition Karen, that was great."

"Not a problem, I think it would be a great role." Karen said. "I look forward to hearing from you guys soon." Karen said as she collected her music and walked out, making sure to give Derek and extra smile before leaving.

"Wow Derek, you were right. She is perfect." Kayla said, "I feel bad for making her audition now. She is the one."

"I'm glad you agree. Shall we move on now? Let's see if we can find the perfect Edward. We need someone who can complement Karen perfectly." Derek said seriously.

"Right let's get to it." Rob said.

Derek took out his phone and texted Karen

**D: That was brilliant darling. They loved you**

**K: Great : ) I'm happy about that. Reminded me of the first time I met you! **

**D: Yeah about that, I was wondering if you could come to my place later tonight to work with me privately. I need more information on you before I make a final decision ; )**

**K: Oh Mr. Wills I would love to, I'll let you know anything you need to know. **

**D: Alright then, I'll see you tonight Ms. Cartwright. **

**K: Looking forward to it**

Derek smirked and got a giddy feeling in his stomach that only Karen could make him feel. He was loving this. He put his phone away and tried to focus on the guys auditioning for Edward. He needed to find someone he thought Karen would have good chemistry with. It was not going to be easy to see her acting with another man. He needed someone he could trust. It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
